These Are The Moments
by Kenzi.got.love
Summary: Different drabbles featuring Jane and Billy ranging from early friendship to marriage and everything in between! This will include childhood memories, many different firsts, friendship, love, and lots and lots of good Billy and Jane moments that will make you go, "awwwww". Enjoy!
1. I'll Remember

These are moments between Billy and Jane ranging from early friendship to marriage and I hope you like it. Mostly it will be about their friendship because let's be honest, we all love them for the amazing friendship they have…

Also this is my world.. What I say goes (lol I wish..) jk in my world certain things have and haven't happened, but it will be obvious in my chapters :)

xxxxx

After crying into my best friend's shirt for hours I turn over to maybe catch some sleep. "Janey?" I hear. I look over my shoulder back at Billy, "Yeah?" My voice sounded terrible, even to my own ears it was heartbreaking. He had his head cradled in his left hand that was propped up on a pillow, he looked tired. "Are you gonna be okay?" He asked.

I nod, "Yeah, I'll be okay. Thank you Billy… For everything." I had turned back to the edge of my bed ready to maybe sleep this horrible night away. Nothing has gone my way tonight and I feel like my heart has been crushed and left for dead. Dramatic? Maybe. Getting broken up with is not the best experience in the world.

Tonight was supposed to be a great night spent with none other than Nick Fadden, my biggest crush since the seventh grade. We have sort of been going out for a few weeks now and have been trying to get to know each other. He was a really great guy until I saw him making out with another girl, the blonde girl from the diner. Of course I hadn't told Billy that part, I only told him that he broke up with me and I thought he was going to kill someone, or better yet go kill Nick. I talked him into just staying with me and it worked. Nick deserved to be happy and who am I to consider him a cheater?

I was upset nonetheless and went straight home. I avoided Ben and came into my room for some peace to cry it out on my own. Then I heard the rustling of leaves by my window. That's when Billy climbed through. I had my suspicions Ben called him, but I didn't care to think about it. I didn't even get up when he finally made it into my room but he instantly knew something was wrong. "Oh Janey…" He had said and climbed in next to me. That's when I turned over and cried into his shirt. In between sobs I told him what happened and throughout it all he had remained silent except for his death threat.

Back to the present I think Billy could sense my need for comic relief because he pulled me against him and he put all his weight on me, to squish the air out of my body, and planted a super wet kiss on my cheek. Despite myself I laughed and was grateful for such a great best friend. He always knew how to make me feel better. Always. He was amazing at knowing my moods and how to change them or keep them a certain way. He was so good.

I keep laughing and wipe my eyes of the remaining tears and felt so much better. I can feel his laughter too and right now, despite how crappy I feel, I know these are the moments I'll remember.

xxxxx

Really short, but I think it's cute.. If you go on my instagram I posted a picture of a Jane and Billy thing I drew and that inspired this.. Maybe it's silly (and please feel free to tell me so) but I love being able to write them like this.


	2. Blue Dye

A few of these will be inspired by my other story, Learning To Deal because I go into some stories of their childhood that I would love to make into full chapters so.. I think I might we'll see :)

And as always, thank you so much for reading.. it means the world to me.

xxxxx

I walked out of my room fully dressed for no reason at all. I also just started straightening my hair. I was so sick of my curly, unruly hair! I put on an entire outfit that I thought was fashion forward. I had a ruffled blue shirt with a silver skirt and polka dotted blue leggings. I have recently acquired my love for all things fashion. I've been watching all the videos and television shows on it as much as I can. My dad says I was born a 'fashionista' but I think it's something you learn, not are born with… Silly dad. I was only in sixth grade so I had time to learn all of this and figure it out.

"Hey Kiddo," My dad says while sitting at the table reading the morning paper, he glances at me. "You look," He did a double take. "You look like… you need some sun. It's a beautiful day outside why don't you go play? Where's Billy at these days?" I chuckle at my dad and assuming I still "play". I walk over to the table, "I'm not a little kid anymore, Dad. We don't 'play' nowadays. And I don't know where Billy is. He's usually over here by now." My dad scratched his mustache while reading the paper, "Well, I'm sure it won't be long before he gets here. Go ahead outside and enjoy the nice day." I say okay and kiss him on the cheek. I head back to my room to grab my sketch pad hoping to get some sketching done.

I head outside, big sketch book in one hand and all my pens and pencils in another, hoping to find the perfect spot to sit down and relax. Then I remember the big oak tree that has just enough shade to cover me, but I can still enjoy the sun. I head over to the tree, sit my things down, and follow soon after laying on my tummy. The sun wasn't fully out so the tree provided the best light for me to sketch. Soon the page was filled with everything my brain could imagine. I drew a few skirts and dressy outfits but the rest were all gowns of my own creation. "Someday I'll work in fashion and get to create my own clothes!" I tell myself.

I was so in the zone that I didn't hear someone sneak up on me. I scream when I feel two fingers being poked into my sides, I was being "tasered". I hate that Billy was starting to do this to me all the time. After my surprise scream he landed on his tummy right next to me. I looked over at him, glare ready, when I notice his hair.

"Oh my gosh, Billy! It's so… _you_!" That is really the only way I could describe this. He had colored the tips of his hair and it wasn't some normal red, black, or blonde color, no it was blue. Electric blue to be exact. "I love it." Was all I could say. "Thanks Janey." Was his response and he just laughed. Actually he was laughing pretty hard so to get back at him I tried to mess up his hair by rubbing my hand over it.

I then noticed all the blue color on my hand, after I wipe them off on my skirt from them feeling dirty. Awesome. Finally after his fit of giggles he spoke again, "Gotcha!" Then another fit of laughter occurred. "Billy!" I scolded him. "What the heck is in your hair!? Now it's all over me!" I was fuming. I got up and marched back inside my house headed for the kitchen. I pass my dad on the way to the sink and I simply held up a hand and said, "Don't ask Dad. But if you don't mind will you please kill that Nutter kid for me?" I got a strange look from my father and then his attention went to the door and all I heard was fits of laughter between the two most important people in my life. I started to wash off my hands and looked back around the corner to glare at the both of them, but Billy was the only one to see me. He came into the kitchen and gave me a big smile, "I'm really sorry I made you get your skirt all blue," He got down on his knees, hugging mine. "Forgive me Janey?" Why must he do that? I laugh even though I'm mad and say, "Of course Billy because I seriously can't stay mad at you and I don't know why."

He got back up, "We all know why. It's the charm…" He stretched his arms out and then curled them in like he was showing off his muscular arms. I finish washing the blue off my hands and fling the excess water onto his face. I smirk.

"Oh it's on Janey!" He exclaimed and thus begun a water fight in my kitchen.

After we were both thoroughly soaked we sat against the cabinets on the floor in the kitchen laughing hysterically. Billy had blue streaks coming from his hair and they went all the way down to his chin. The sight made me laugh even harder. In the midst of my laughter my dad came in with two towels and a horrified look on his face.

"You two have some cleaning to do after you dry off." He sounded stern, but I knew he was also amused. We both just nod and try to stifle our laughter, it didn't work. We were handed the towels and I took mine and started rubbing Billy's head to make his hair stand wildly except the blue came off on the towel while still remaining in his hair.

"Oh my god Billy! Seriously what _is_ this?" I ask while making him stand up so I can wash whatever it is out of his hair in the sink so it stops getting everywhere. While his head is in the sink he finally tells me what is in his hair, "You're really gonna laugh, Janey. It's Fundip!" I stop moving and stop rinsing out his hair. I look down at him and he turns his head to look at me.

"Are you serious right now?" I ask. He just smiles and I know he is. I shake my head and continue to rinse out the blue dye afraid to ask how he pulled this off.

That's my Billy…

xxxxx

awwww I love them.. haha I really do.. and also the Fundip thing, I've never done it but I assume because it works with Kool-aid it would work with any powder substance and Fundip was the first blue powder stuff to come to mind.. If it doesn't work, well, eh. haha thanks so much for sticking with me. More to come! I have like three other chapters written haha also if you want to have a Billy/Jane situation done, I'm all ears! I am taking requests :)


	3. JBD Weeks Day 1

Okay so I have a million or so other chapters written but I'm going to post them in between the JBD Weeks which is a challenge type thing on tumblr. There is a whole week full of challenges to fill our Jilly shipping hearts and after that are different prompts for other ships within the show (I personally can't wait for the Rita/Ben *ship name what is it?* week). I really hope you like these drabbles and are reading them :)

Soooo Day 1: First kiss.

xxxxx

Growing old meant losing your memories, but Jane wouldn't let herself forget the sweetest memory of her teenage years. Even though the memory occurred well over seventy years ago she brings it back daily so she'll never forget the boy that stole her first kiss and almost every kiss after that.

She sits in her rocking chair, her tired, wrinkled eyes getting glassy, her hair the same length as it had always been now only a light gray had lost a little curl, her teal blouse slightly baggy from her rapid weight loss, and with her white (now an aged yellow) knitted blanket she made for her first born a long time ago in her lap she let herself reminisce. While she sits she brings back the memory as she does everyday in this fashion. While leaning her head against the back of the chair she lets the beautiful memory unfold.

"Billy?" she called looking around the back entrance of the school. After seeing Billy go off with Zoe she thought her world would end, but then she ran into Gray and Eli, now that was a different story and thinking back, Jane couldn't recall what happened. All she knew was that Ben had seen Billy was distraught and needed her so she put aside her heartbroken feelings to comfort him with whatever happened during her conversation with her work people. "I don't want to talk Jane." She heard him say while punching a dumpster. He was clearly upset. She walked carefully towards him knowing when he's mad he doesn't always open up and he only calls her Jane when he's angry.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding!" She rushed to his side to tend to his swollen hand, but he pulled away. "Billy, what's gotten into you? Why are you acting this way? You're really freaking me out..." She remembered saying. He sighed in frustration and defeat, "I don't get it Janey," He faltered. "Why am I not good enough for any of you?" He was raising his voice, but he called her Janey and she knew he would be okay. Still the sentence he spoke confused her. "What are you talking about? Billy you have to let me clean you up..." She reached for his hand again that he was cradling close to him.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter." He was looking at anything but Jane. "You are important to me Billy so yes, it does matter. What's going on?" She asked while examining his hand and cleaning up the small cuts with a stray piece of fabric she had on her from the last minute costume adjustments. "Shit!" He yelled as she dabbed at just the wrong spot sending a stinging sensation through him. He immediately grabbed his hand back out of her grasp and started pacing before her.

"When I left with Zoe before," He ran a hand across his faux hawk disregarding how messy he's making it. "I told her I forgot to wish you a good night, I mean it's just what I do... and she made me make a choice, either her or you." Jane froze at the sound of another girl giving him an ultimatum. "Don't tell me you chose me again... Billy..." Jane said regretfully. She didn't want to be the cause of another break up for him. No matter how she felt about him or how much she loved him, she wanted him to be happy and she knew he wouldn't be happy with her. "Well, I did Jane. Of course I did. I always choose you and you never choose me!" He shouted finally getting to the point of why he was really upset that night. Jane remembers the milliseconds it took her to think through what he said.

"I always chose you Billy..." She said meekly while looking up at his angry face. Billy looked away, "You didn't choose me that night of the fashion show. I came to tell you 'it was you' you were the one I had feelings for Janey! So first my own best friend breaks my heart and now the girl I tried to get over you with says I can't have both of you... When will I just be enough?" Jane knew that Billy was at a low point that night and he hardly ever felt so bad about himself. She thought through his words finally understanding how he felt.

Jane while in her rocking chair remembers the moments following with such clarity they could have happened five minutes prior. She rushed towards her very best friend and grabbed the front of his tuxedo jacket pulling him towards her. She reached up on her tip toes to accommodate the height difference and then their lips touched. It was frenzied at first, but then slowly they got used to it and Billy's soft lips melted Jane's heart. She didn't feel so bad anymore, not even heartbroken. With his one kiss she was healed. Soon Billy reached his good hand around Jane's waist to pull her closer deepening the kiss. With Jane's fingers woven into Billy's hair she had better access to his lips. They remained kissing for what seemed like forever, but they didn't care.

Jane touched her lips while back in the present and could still feel the pressure of his soft pink lips on her's. It had been three years since she felt that pressure and she missed it everyday. She knew death was close, but knowing she would be seeing her Billy again made it all okay. With her eyes closed and her head back, she let her hand drop to her lap while she took in her last breathe.

The memory of her first kiss with the love of her life and her best friend was with her as she passed from one realm into the next. Finally Jane kissing Billy was no longer a memory, but a reality.

xxxxx

Switched it up on the perspective.. Usually I only do first person but today I tried third… Tell me if you like it? I'll be continuing all week with the different prompts and if you'd like to know where to find the list of stuff, ask me and I can tell you or show you the tumblr thing! I hope more people do it!


	4. Spontaneous

Edit: Thank you so much to the anon review.. I'm so happy you like these! :D

I hope more people are reading these… lol I love them and I put a lot of effort into them :) so thank you if you are reading! This one brought back all the feels of abc family canceling JBD and I just got angry. So.. Like my other story, if you want to rant, feel free! I will rant with you!

xxxxx

The play was the worst thing to have to watch. I can't believe it took me so long to realize what Billy meant when he said "It's you, Janey". My heart breaks at the thought of losing him to Zoe and never getting our chance to be something special. My night didn't get much better when Gray and Eli of all people wanted to talk to me.

"Gr.. Gray?" I stuttered. I looked to Eli with as much fear and concern on my face as I could manage and he seemed to realize something. His eyes grew wide, but he quickly recovered, "Oh man.. How could I forget to tell you?" He turned to his aunt. "Jane did tell me she was helping out with a school play… I completely forgot." I looked to Eli unsure of why he would lie like this. Gray looked utterly bored, "Eli how do you simply forget to mention that? Here I am thinking Jane's a high school student or something…" She laughed a very stiff laugh thinking she was making a joke. I laugh along nervously knowing Eli saw right through my ploy. "Well Jane I will see you Monday. Come Eli we must be going." She turned to leave but Eli lingered for a moment, just long enough to lean in and whisper in my ear, "We'll talk later." I shudder at his close proximity because something about him sleeping with India makes everything worse.

I nod and walk away not letting the fear of my cover being blown bother me. I can't feel anything anyways so that's probably why I'm not even a little scared. Watching Billy tell someone else "It's you" hurt more than imaginable and I never want to deal with it again. I never want to _see_ it again. Too bad that didn't matter.

In pursuit of my brother I stumbled upon what I previously said I never wanted to see. I walked in on a very passionate make out moment between my best friend and his girlfriend. To say that it didn't hurt to see would be the world's largest understatement. This was the worst pain. I felt a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and I felt my hands and legs begin to shake. I turned away, but I had already seen too much and I had to cover my mouth to keep the cries inside and unheard. I ran from backstage and stumbled down the stairs to where I finally found Ben. He saw me coming before I reached him and he instantly knew what was wrong.

He came to me and put an arm around me guiding me outside while I still grasp my torso and clasp a hand over my mouth. The fresh air does make things better, but it also makes my eyes even more watery. Somehow I have yet to cry and I don't even know how that's possible. We reach Ben's car and he climbs in the driver's seat while I get in on the passenger side. It was a short drive back home, but for a few minutes all that was heard was my frantic breathing..

"Jane? Do I need to take you to the hospital? Because this is some serious reaction to whatever happened…" Ben said. I shook my head and tried to control myself, "No no Ben.. I just had too much tonight. It really hurts seeing him with… her." It did. It hurt knowing she was with him and that I didn't stand a chance.

We get inside the house and I go straight for the couch, finally letting the tears wash over my face. I bring my knees to my chin and hold them to me tightly. I try desperately to hold onto what I had left. I heard Ben behind me, "Jane, I don't know what to do here…" I know this was killing him to see me so upset, but he really couldn't do anything. I sniffed and looked towards him, "It's okay… I'll be okay eventually. When Billy comes over again I'll be fine." I was lying but I had no choice if I wanted Ben to not feel so bad. He nodded and went back to the kitchen telling me he was going to get me some hot chocolate. In all honesty I didn't want anything, I just wanted to be left alone in all my misery, but at least he was trying. I had to give him that and I was grateful for such a good big brother.

Some minutes passed and Ben came back with a steaming cup of the brown liquid and I took it carefully. I muttered my thank you and I meant it.

Then I heard the door open and even though I wasn't 100% sure who would be here at this hour I had an idea. There's only one person that walks into my house without knocking or asking if it was okay to come in. I tried to wipe my face as best as I could and as fast as I could.

"Janey?" His voice uttered. I refuse to think his name or his face or his body or his… It was an endless list of things to avoid thinking about but while trying not to think about them… That was exactly what I was doing. And it hurt.

"She's on the couch…" I heard Ben whisper. Traitor. So much for my good big brother. I put the peace offering from him on the coffee table. I huff angrily off the couch well past the sad feeling and well into the angry feeling. I can only assume Ben called Billy when he was making me hot chocolate. How could he? But I knew, I knew how he could interpret my words from earlier.

I rush to my room ready to shut the door quickly behind me so no one could come in, I'm not ready to face what I know is inevitable. I tried to completely shut the door, but when I do I see four fingers wrap around the door right as I squish them accidentally.

"Dammit!" Billy cried and I quickly opened the door afraid I hurt him. I only cracked the door open a little bit and he snuck right in a smile on his face. "Gotcha.." He said triumphantly. I glared. He smile soon faded remembering he had a point to being here.

"Janey…" He came closer and touched my cheek where I assume was blotchy and red. "What happened?" His thoughtfulness is killing me right now and all I want to do is hug him and tell him he means everything to me, but I have to hold myself back. I step back away from his touch, "I'm fine. I thought you had an after party to get to?" I cross my arms over my chest, defense mode.

He shrugged, "I didn't want to go. Zoe and I… We broke up." All my anger dissipated because I know how much Zoe meant to him. I uncross my arms and reach for him, pulling him into a hug, "Oh Billy I am so sorry... Why? I mean are you okay? What happened?" All my questions tumbled out, my pain forgotten and his at the forefront of my mind. He hugged me back, "I'm fine. Actually, here's something new, I was told to choose between her and… you. I couldn't do that. I saw you run from backstage Janey. I wasn't gonna leave you alone that upset." I hugged him tighter at his never ending loyalty. This made my heart swell with happiness despite the sad circumstances, but this isn't fair, not to Billy.

"Billy… You gotta stop doing that if you actually want to keep a girlfriend." I say. He shrugged again, "What's the point? I have you." His nonchalance was enough to drive me over the edge. My eyes filled with unshed tears and I took a step back. It was now or never and if I didn't do something or say something I was going to regret it for the rest of my life. I was frantic and unsure of what to do. I decided.

"Janey what-" I cut him off with my lips on his. It was quick and rushed and a horrible first kiss but at the same time, it was still perfect. I jumped back out of his arms still a mess and now I felt like I was going to throw up. I covered my mouth still in disbelief I just did what I did. I turned away from my best friend, and now probably my not best friend.

"Oh my god.. oh my god…" I kept repeating over and over again, but then I felt two strong arms wrap around my pacing form. He stopped me from moving and his lips were at my ear in an instant, "I… I love you Janey. It's always been you." The tears falling down my face were no longer sad, heartbroken tears; they were now happy, joyous tears.

I turn around in his arms and bury my face in the spot it has always fit, "I love you too Billy." I whisper unsure if this was real but he hears me anyways. Then, subtly at first, his lips were on mine, it started slow and sweet. A warm feeling burst from my stomach and seemed to radiate throughout my whole body. His hand was on my cheek and it all felt right.

Finally it was our time.

xxxxx

I gave them a happy ending. Suck it abc family. Up next, is one of my favorites.. we're going back into time to their childhood!

And again, if there are any requests… I would love to take them!


	5. Best Friend and First Days Childhood

In this chapter they meet in kindergarten. Let it happen. I also wrote this for the JBD Weeks challenge for day 3: childhood. I think this is wicked cute and I just love writing their childhood.. Little Jane and Billy are soooooo cute!

xxxxx

My first day of school and I'm so excited! Daddy said that he's going to bring me and I'm going to meet tons of new friends.

I come out of my room and my daddy already had my favorite cereal out for me. I stuff my already chubby cheeks with as much of the sugary stuff as I can. Then my big brother, Ben came to ruin my breakfast. He's a pukeface. I stick my tongue out at him as he walked by to sit at the table. He was starting fifth grade today and he says he's super postular or something. I didn't know what he said but then he said he had tons of friends and that's when Daddy said I'd make that many too.

"Careful squirt if you keep shoveling that way you're gonna turn into that cereal!" Ben said and I looked to my daddy about to open my mouth to whine. "Alright you two, enough. Finish your breakfast so we can get to school." He said in a strict way. I finished my cereal in record time and was already at the door getting my shoes on. I had a polka dot shirt on with black, soft pants. I loved this outfit because it was so comfy. Putting on my new light up shoes was super cool too. I've been waiting until this day to be able to wear them 'cuz daddy said I couldn't put them on until school started. It was the worst news ever.

Soon Ben and Daddy came to the door ready to go and when my daddy opened the door I was the first at the car. I was bouncing up and down, excited to start school. My daddy smiled as we all climbed into the car and buckled up. I kicked my feet, that couldn't touch the floor, to the beat of my own song in my head.

Then Daddy spoke, "Ben I want you to look out for Jane while she's starting out okay? I don't want to hear anything more about it, be a good bring brother and look out for her." Ben nodded knowing not to argue with Daddy. Then it was my turn, "…And Jane I want you to leave Ben alone. If you see him and he's with his friends don't go up to him unless there's a problem okay?" I nod also knowing not to argue. I doubt I'd want to see Ben anyways because I'll be surrounded by all my new friends.

We get to school and I happily hop out of my seat and go around to meet my Daddy at his front door. He gets out of the car and opens the door for Ben. He turns back to me and gets down on one knee to be eye level with me, "Okay Jane, are you ready?" I nod really fast. "Good," he said. "Because you are going to have a great first day and you never know, maybe you'll meet your very best friend for life today." I laughed. "Daddy it's only my first day…" Daddy smiled, "Okay Kiddo, but no bringing home any boys." We both laughed and I said okay.

Ben and I walked into the huge building and I was wide-eyed. He went to the left and I went to the right already knowing where my class was. Before I walked in I saw a boy with sandy blonde hair and a black t shirt that looked really used to sitting outside and I was curious. I sat down beside him. "Hi. I'm Jane. Why are you outside? Aren't we supposed to be in there?" I point to the classroom. He shrugged, shy I guess. "Well," I grabbed his arm. "Come on let's go!" I drag him with me into the classroom. I saw down in my assigned seat which were with two other girls I learned were named Lulu and Harper.

"I'm Jane; it's nice to meet you." I say to the girls at my table. They look at me like I had three heads and the one I learned later to be called Lulu said, "Ew. You're gross and your hair is all frizzy. I can't be friends with you." The two girls got up and switch with two other people to get away from me. My eyes started to tear up, no one had ever been so mean to me.

"Hey," I heard as the boy I met before came and sat next to me. "Don't listen to them, they're icky. And my name's William, but call me Billy. I hate my name." I laughed even though I felt so sad. "Nice to meet you, Billy and I like your name." I smile. "I don't know if you forgot, but my name's Jane." Billy looked at me with a sour face, "Can I just call you Janey?" I thought about it for a second not really liking the sound of it. "I dunno," I say. "That sounds babyish." He smirked in a little boy way, "Well, Janey I like it." I would never know how much that nickname meant to me until high school. The rest of the day went smoothly except for when I had to eat lunch with my original table mates. They were mean and I don't get why they're so bad to me.

School was finally over and Billy walked me outside. I think Billy was gonna be my bestest friend for a long time. "Hey Billy do you wanna come over my house today?" His face lit up, "Yeah! I was just gonna walk home with my brother, but I don't think he stayed in school today." It was decided he was gonna come over. When my Daddy got there I asked him, "Hey Daddy, I met a new friend today. Would it be okay if they came over to play?" Daddy looked unsure but I gave him my signature pout and he gave in. "Okay, who is she?" Daddy asked and I giggled.

"His name's Billy." I say and I could see Daddy looking behind me at the tiny boy. He face changed into an emotion I didn't know yet, but he quickly agreed to let him come over.

We played for hours, but eventually Billy had to go home. "Bye Billy!" I waved as his brother came and walked him back to their house. He waved back and on they went down the street. Billy came over everyday after that and we would play for hours.

Hours turned to days which turned to years. Billy would be my best friend for the rest of my life and I never wanted to lose him. Turns out Daddy was right, I would meet my best friend that day.

xxxxx

Okay well, that was super cute. lol I hope everyone that's reading these enjoy them.. I'm still looking for suggestions or requests! If you have something in mind, I would love to put it to paper (or.. screen? lol) for you! I just hope everyone loves Jilly as much as I do... Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
